


Fanart inspired by Raven's Rose

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hogwarts, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Kitsunefire's fanfiction, Raven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Just a fanart inspired by the fanfiction 'Raven's Rose' by Kitsunefire.Nothing great but... Meh.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Fanart inspired by Raven's Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsunefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunefire/gifts).



> So, this is a drawing inspired by 'Raven's Rose' ( written by Kitsunefire ).  
> I first found this fic a few months ago but I stopped after a few chapters because Harry was a tad too manipulative for my taste. But then, I found this fic again two days ago while searching for a MoD!Harry and I decided that I may have been a bit too fast in my decision. Well, it happens : sometimes you change your mind.  
> This is a great fic with odd/rare pairings ( This is even greater ! ) that I love.  
> Unfortunately my hands are always shaking when I'm drawing so... anyway. I know I'm not a great artist but I just wanted to express my love for Kitsunefire's fanfiction. so... Here!  
> [By the way, English is not my mother tongue so I apologize for any mistake in this note. ]  
> PS : Okay so the raven may have eagle wings and, okay, it's accidental, but at least, it makes a connection between Ravenclaw and its french translation 'Serdaigle' ( Eagle... claw ? ).

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there's a bit of my Harry Potter sheets underneath but... oh well.  
> modified : November 16th


End file.
